


Slow Love

by ordinary_fangirl7



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, M/M, Married Life, So Married, Soft Keith (Voltron), Soft Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ordinary_fangirl7/pseuds/ordinary_fangirl7
Summary: This is a stay-in-bed kind of fic.





	Slow Love

**Author's Note:**

> i suck at writing but i needed something to cheer me up and so i bring you this

* * *

Their movements are slow and reluctant as the sun lights up their bedroom. Bare legs peak from beneath cotton sheets while the bed creaks from their bodies struggling to move closer. In a fit of desperation, Keith buries his head in Shiro’s neck and sighs softly at the intimate proximity. Shiro struggles to stay between alert and asleep, often curling his arm around Keith to not disturb their slumber.

”Coffee?” Keith questions, but gets his answer through a harsh sigh.

”Sleep.” He snorts softly and wraps himself closer, knowing Shiro isn’t moving at this hour on vacation.

”You’re missing a workout staying in bed.” He gets a justified hum.

“You’re warm,” A sleepy yawn and the pop of bones come from the other side of the bed. “Much better than working out in the cold.” Keith’s eyebrows raise sleepily.

”Who are you and what have you done to Shiro?” There’s a careless shrug.

”Got sucked up into space. Real shame.” Keith holds back a smile and presses a small kiss to Shiro’s jaw.

”Mm, I’m sure it was.” He presses into Shiro's side and closes his eyes as the warmth starts to take over again.

There isn’t an argument as the two fall into a sleepy haze and hum between soft whispers and broken off kisses. Early morning becomes late afternoon and the two haven’t moved an inch. A rumble breaks their lazy kisses and soft caresses of pale skin.

”Hungry?” Shiro asks, pressing another kiss to Keith’s bare shoulder and getting a light response.

”If I am?” He mumbles, turning over to face his husband.

”I’ll make you something.” He rests his chin on Keith’s shoulder. The notion would’ve been sweet if Shiro could cook.

”You don’t have to.” Keith grins sleepily as Shiro chuckles back.

”I’d love to.” The smaller of the two shakes his head and hums softly as fingers card through his hair.

”As nice as that sounds, you’ll burn the kitchen down.” Shiro snorts into Keith’s shoulder.

”You’re right.”

”When am I wrong?” Shiro’s nose crinkles.

”You don’t want a serious answer, right?” Keith lightly smacks his chest and Shiro breaks into a small fit of laughter.

”I’ll just get IHOP.” He starts to move, but is easily pulled back into the warmth of his husband.

”Aw, what a waste of money.” Keith looks offended.

”How dare you.” Shiro grins at the light warning.

”My pancakes have the same consistency.” Keith stares into brown eyes.

”You burn them, baby.”

”Exactly.” Another hit to the shoulder brings more laughter and he lets go as Keith finally climbs out of bed. “Oh, come back. I didn’t mean it.”

”Mhm. Keep talking and see where that gets you.” Keith walks around the edge of the bed to find a shirt to wear and almost has a heart attack when arms wrap around his waist and a face presses into his neck.

”Forgive me?” He presses kiss after kiss to Keith’s neck and is rewarded by a small peck to the lips.

”I’ll think about it.” Shiro smiles at the easy win and leans in for another before Keith presses his index finger to his mouth. “if you take back what you said about IHOP’s pancakes.”

”Fine. Mine are just extra crispy.” Keith snorts, knowing it’s the only thing he’ll get, and gives up a few more kisses to Shiro before pulling away to throw on some sweatpants.

He shakes his head as Shiro walks out of their room in his boxers. He loves him.

**Author's Note:**

> if you were having a bad day, i hope this little fic made it better.  
> sorry it was short it’s like 1:40 am and i have stuff to do :/


End file.
